workatapizzaplacefandomcom-20200216-history
Cashier
Cashier is one of the jobs users can select in Work at a Pizza Place. Cashiers take orders from NPC customers who have programmed responses which can be positive or negative depending on what the player selects. There are a variety of these responses. They also take orders from other players, in which the player still has to say what they want. Cashiers click buttons on a cash register to take their order. For example, if a Customer wanted a cheese pizza, the cashier would click the image of a cheese pizza. When it’s Double Time, the customers walk faster. If in advanced mode, the cashier would be able to take orders incorrectly. Trivia This section is a trivia section. Please relocate any relevant information into other sections of the article. *Cashiers can check the Drive-Thru Window to take Customers' orders. *When the manager quits their job, they automatically become Cashiers. *Advanced mode's button was moved and the original spot was temporarily used for a DJ set during the Pizza Party Event. List of Incorrect Orders *May I take your order? *Take your time and order when you are ready. *Our pizza is guaranteed to be hot and fresh *Let me know what you would like, no rush. *Lovely day outside. What would you like? *Would you like to try our pepperoni pizza? *What would you like to eat? *What kind of pizza do you want? *Welcome, what would you like? *Welcome, may I take your order? *Hi there. What would you like to order? *Hi, what can I get ya? *Hi, what would you like to eat? *Ill take your order and then you can have a seat *Nice to see you! What would you like? *Your order please? *Hello and welcome to Builder Brothers' pizza! *Greetings, we sell pizza and soda. *Our pizza is guaranteed to be delicious. *Let me take your order. List of Correct Orders :For archived List of Correct Orders, see Dialogue. Note: You need to be in advanced mode to see these orders. *You should go to Taco Hut instead. *There's a great place to eat across the street. *Welcome to the Taco Hut! May I take your order? *Welcome to the bank! Please deposit your money *Welcome to my house! Have a seat anywhere. *Welcome to build a bear workshop. *Party at my house! *There's money in this cash register. Want some? *Why be here when you could be somewhere else? *Hello and welcome to the worst place on earth. *Hello. We serve spaghetti and salad. Choose one. *Neat shirt, you should throw it away. *Could I borrow your wallet? *This is a stick up! Give me all of your left overs! *I'm Buddy the Elf. What's your favorite color? *Greetings, we sell car insurance. *We will have your pizza delivered within one week. *If you want real food, eat somewhere else. *Sorry, we are out of pizzas today. *Sorry, we're fresh out of pizza. *We are out of pizza. Come back tomorrow *Sorry, we just closed. Never come back. *Our pizza is guaranteed to kill you *Can you take my order? I'm starving. *We don't take kindly to your type in here. *We are closed right now. Come back tomorrow. *Haha, I'm the cashier and you're a dumb customer *Go away! Nobody likes you! Your order please? *Haha! You look dumb. *You're cruisin' for a bruisin'. *OMG HAXOR! *No U! *I love you! *I know this is sudden but will you marry me? *Come at me bro! *Haha! NERD! *What are you looking at you noob! *Hey chump, go take a hike! *I'm having a heart attack! Call an ambulance! *The building is on fire! Leave now! *Hi there, leave now or die!!!!! *Our pizza is guaranteed to be disgusting. *All we serve here is cream-of-wheat and carrots. *I would like a pepperoni pizza. *Hi, could I get a pepperoni pizza please? *PEW!PEW! PEW!PEW! You’re dead! *Would you like to try our maggot pizza? *Hello, we serve the best poisonous pizza *Your shoes are untied.....Got you! *Tag, your it! *Let's go on a date. *Welcome, please withdraw all your cash. *Your pants fell down! *Hello old lady! *We sell chocolate. *There's a spider on your back! *Get out you elf. *I hate you! *Play Meepcity instead. *You're the worst! *U boring. *Welcome to the pet store! *I am your teacher. *Die! *Hello loser. *Wait, weren't you the customer who was allergic to pizza? *Goodbye! *Kaboooom! You're dead. *You give me pizza, I pay you. *This might be unexpected but will you kiss me? Gallery CashRegister.png|Regular, in-resturaunt register. CashierDriveThru2.png|Register where drive-thru orders are taken. ParkingLot.png|Parking lot where customers and players enter the restaurant. FoodMenu.png|Resturaunt menu facing the customer. CashierUniform.png|Resturaunt worker uniform locker. CashierCapsule.png|Capsule collection/leaderboard area.